The Legendary Chris
by Rickor
Summary: This is an alternative universe to the Resident Evil series that begins just as the battle at the Spencer Estate between Jill, Chris, and Wesker comes to a close. Also, this is a Dragonball Z-Resident Evil crossover, since I love both. Supports Jill/Chris


**The Legendary Chris**

Wesker had Chris pinned against one of the back wooden pillars, suspending him in the air by the neck with his super-human strength. Chris was struggling to get free when he saw a flash of blue, his partner, Jill Valentine, attempt to kick Wesker away from his deathly hold.

Wesker, being the god-like being he is, easily avoided the kick, but dropping Chris in the process. Jill proceeded with a flurry of kicks and punches, only to have Wesker duck and evade all of her blows. During this time Chris was able to retrieve his Beretta which he dropped as Wesker lifted him, and fire off a few rounds towards the enemy. Wesker disengaged from his skirmish with Jill to fade in and out and avoid the bullets. This caused him to go into a backwards, horizontal-type flip, which he recovered from with little effort.

Jill charged Wesker, hoping to catch him off balance, but to no avail. He blocked her punches and sent her spinning back with a swift hook to the face. He quickly turned to deflect a swing from Chris's knife and thrust punch him across the room, where he hit a bookcase with extreme force, causing him to fall to his knees, gasping in pain.

Chris looked up to see Jill being overtaken by Wesker. He used his super speed to phase in and out around her, and was able to pick her up by the throat. He let out a yell as he smashed her down on a nearby table, sliding her body like a ragdoll across the wooden surface, and flinging her towards the window that overlooked a steep cliff.

At this point Chris realized Wesker was paying an awful lot of attention towards Jill, what was he planning? Little to his knowledge, Wesker had this planned from the beginning. He knew Chris and Jill would meet up with him again someday and he figured out the most satisfying way to carry out his revenge. He knew Chris cared for Jill; after all, they had been close partners since 1996. He decided not only to defeat Chris physically, but mentally as well. He knew that the sight of Jill being brutally murdered would destroy Chris on the inside. The reality became clear to Chris when he saw Wesker walking over to where Jill lay. He picked her up, this time by the shoulder, and pulled his arm back in what looked like a stabbing position. At this moment Chris realized the horrible truth, Wesker was planning on eliminating Jill first.

"Let me and Chris finish this alone, would you?" he heard Wesker ask.

"Go to hell" was her only reply.

"You first, my lady"

On pure impulse, Chris let out a howling "NOO!" and began to sprint towards Wesker as fast as his body would physically allow. He knew what he had to do. He had to tackle Wesker, out the window if he had to, before he could land that fatal blow through Jill's stomach.

A very bold plan it was, but Chris could not close the distance quick enough. He was not as quick and agile as he used to be, his bigger muscle mass slowed him down. To his absolute horror he saw Jill's face contort in unimaginable pain as Wesker's arm punched through her frail body.

"NOOO, JILL!" Chris screamed, as he stumbled from his sprint and fell to his knees. He looked at his hands, not daring to look up as Wesker slid Jill off of his forearm and onto the floor. He couldn't believe it; he wasn't quick enough to save her, to save the person he cared about most…

Wesker turned to look down at the defeated Chris, then back to the lifeless body that was Jill Valentine, then back to Chris again.

"Yes, Chris. Witness your partner's brutal slaughter. At least now me and you can finish this without interference." Wesker said, with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Chris, still on his knees, now had clenched fists and tears running down his face, staining the stone floor beneath him.

"You…you monster! All the people you've killed… the S.T.A.R.S members… everyone!" Chris fumed.

"And now… now you've killed…" Chris couldn't bring himself to say her name. Just the thought of her name, her face was too much for him, knowing now he would never see her smile or laugh again.

The more Chris tried to say her name, the angrier and angrier he became. In correspondence to his anger, the lightening storm outside of the Castle seemed to intensify. It intensified so much that Wesker was broke from his thoughts of defeating Chris and looked outside.

"Hmm, interesting." Wesker thought as he turned to look back at Chris.

Chris now could feel himself changing. He felt an amazing power welling up within him. An extraordinary power. In his rage he let this power consume him…

In a bright flash of light and loud clap of thunder that caused Wesker to flinch, Chris roared the name "JILL!" and stood up to his full height. Wesker lowered his arm only to see Chris standing there with his eyes fixed directly on him.

Wesker took immediate notice of certain changes Chris had just undergone. The first thing he noticed was an amazing aura coming off of him. The room was filled with a bright yellow-gold light that radiated off of Chris's body. Furthermore, he saw that Chris's hair was now blonde and shared the same type of glow as his figure. A more subtle change that Wesker didn't notice was his eyes… his blue eyes.

After a minute or so of staring, Chris spoke.

"I don't know where this power I feel is coming from", Chris started, "but I know now it is more than enough to defeat you… Wesker", the name Wesker came out slow and full of hate.

"Is that so, Chris? You think a simple change in your appearance will give you the power needed to defeat a god?" Wesker was amused. He was so full of himself, so sure that he was the strongest being on the planet, he never would think twice about being defeated by anyone, let alone Chris Redfield.

Chris smirked," Well, I guess we should finish this. The quicker the better."

"Indeed", Wesker responded.

After a moment more, Chris vanished right before Wesker's eyes.

"What…" was all Wesker managed to breathe out before a cracking pain shock through his skull as Chris rammed his elbow horizontally into his left temple. Chris had moved so fast it seemed as if he disappeared. He had reappeared to Wesker's left in almost an instant then landed his critical blow.

Wesker was sent flying towards the right side of the large room, where his body impacted some more bookcases and struck the stone bricks behind the woodwork. He fell to the floor, growling in pain and anger.

He stood slowly, cradling his head.

"How is that possible!" he raged, "I didn't even see you move!"

Chris only smirked as he looked at the "god", "I told you, I have the power to win this fight. I only wanted you to have a sample of it before I finish you completely."

Wesker was beginning to see that Chris really did change, and not only in appearance. He judged the power he felt from that hit, and he came to a very unfavorable conclusion. If Chris was that fast and that strong… perhaps he couldn't win. Wesker has a big ego, but he isn't stupid.

He didn't want to let Chris in on his realization, so he pretended to still think he was the one on top.

"You got lucky!" Wesker remarked, "if you really want to defeat me then you need to try harder!" Big mistake.

Chris's smirk faded, and the face of anger returned. He had to end this, quick. He figured Wesker was having second thoughts, and he wasn't going to let the monster escape.

Wesker, who was now in the center of the room, was standing his ground, hands at his side, thinking about what Chris would do next when suddenly he vanished again. He strained to look for movement as he raised his defenses, but again he could see nothing, his eyes weren't quick enough.

"I'm right here!" he heard a voice say. Wesker looked down, and his face was met with a fist that broke his block and impacted on his chin. The force of the rising uppercut was so powerful it threw Wesker straight into the air. He was seeing stars from the hit and didn't even notice Chris reappear above him. Another crack was heard as Chris did a flip mid-air and kneed Wesker in the face, diverting his flight path straight back to the ground. At this point, the force of Chris's attacks had Wesker almost knocked out. He could do nothing to defend himself.

A split second before Wesker was to be permanently implanted into the stone floor, his back met Chris's leg. Chris managed to get to the floor before Wesker, using his speed, and raised his leg in a Captain Morgan type stance right where Wesker was going to land. In the instant he connected with Chris's knee, his spine was split in two.

As if to signal the death of the evil being, the lightning flashed and thunder clapped. Chris lowered his leg and saw the corpse that was Albert Wesker fall to the floor.

"That was for our fallen brothers" Chris said proudly. He wasn't sure why he said those words, he just had a feeling it was the right thing to say.

He stood for several moments just looking at the man… no… freak… that had turned his life into a living hell. Chris wondered, was it all worth fighting for? He asked that question many times throughout his life. The only reason he kept answering yes was because of… Jill.

It dawned on him that he had completely forgotten about Jill being killed. His anger was so great he was blinded for the time being. But now he remembered. He quickly ran over to where Jill's body lay. While he couldn't bear to look at her before, now he could.

He began to tear up again as kneeled down and took her body in his arms.

"Dammit, Jill! Why couldn't I have been faster! Why didn't I have this power and speed before! I could have stopped this!" he choked out. Power… he thought. Chris's eyes widened as he sparked an idea. He figured if this power could give him this unthinkable strength and speed, maybe it could be used to revitalize Jill. After all, he didn't need it anymore, Wesker was dead. He looked down at the hole through her stomach.

"I'm not giving up on you that easily, Jill!" he said to her.

He laid her back down and placed his hands over her wound.

"Alright," he said, "Wesker is dead now, and I don't need this energy anymore!" He closed his eyes. "Come on, Jill, take it!" he yelled, trying to concentrate the energy into his palms. "Come on!" he yelled louder.

The area beneath his hand began to spew out beams of golden light. Was it working? Chris didn't stop to find out; he wanted to make sure she got all of it.

Chris's gold glow and blonde hair began to flicker, and the storm outside was subsiding. He kept pushing and pushing until he almost passed out. He toppled over and fell down next to Jill. His figure was back to normal, no blonde hair, no aura, and no blue eyes. He had done it. But did it work?

Chris's ears perked when he heard a hacking cough begin next to him. The sound of the cough seemed to fill his now drained body with energy once more. He rolled over and got up on his knees.

"Oh my god! Jill!" he said, overjoyed, as he picked her up to cradle her again.

"Chr…. *cough* … Chris?" came a reply.

Tears of pure joy ran out of Chris's eyes.

"It's OK, Jill, we are safe now" he said crying a little, as he let her go.

"Chris… what… what happened? How am I alive? I saw his arm… I felt… right through me…" Jill managed to say.

"I know, Jill, I know. It's a miracle! I promise I'll explain everything to you after we get you out of here and you are seen after by the medics. Here…" He propped her up against the nearby wall. "How do you feel, are you OK?" Chris asked.

"I feel… fine" she said in a surprised tone. She looked down at her stomach… the wound was gone… completely gone. There was no scar, no nothing. But how?

"Chris, how did you do this?" she questioned. "I mean I'm so grateful to be alive, but it doesn't seem possible! Wesker is dead and I'm alive?"

Chris chuckled a little, "Let me call in the chopper for extraction" he said. He was wiping up the remaining tears on his face. "then I guess I can try to tell you what happened while we wait to be picked up." Jill nodded.

After Chris radioed in the extraction request, he sat back down next to Jill and put his arm around her. She was still looking at the hole in her BSAA uniform.

"So are you going to tell me how the great Chris managed to save the day this time?" she asked, looking up with a smile. There it is… the smile.

Chris looked at her and smiled back.

"You are never going to believe this, but here it goes", he sighed trying to recall what happened and think of a way to explain it to Jill.

"Well, after I saw you… you know… I thought I had lost you. The very thought of losing you got me so angry that something changed inside of me. Before I knew it, I was kicking Wesker's ass up and down, literally. Wesker said something about my change in appearance. I didn't have mirror to see what he was talking about but I did notice I was… gold."

"Gold? What do you mean, gold?" Jill inquired.

"I mean that, I was giving off this gold-like aura, it was very surreal. I didn't know if I was seeing things or not, but Wesker saw it too so… Anyway, I was able to move fast and I mean scary fast. I don't think he could even see me move. Really I don't know how I was able to control it. I guess you could describe it as a kind of autopilot."

"Unbelievable." Jill said, shaking her head. "I would think you were crazy, but after seeing Wesker's body snapped in half, and the hole that was completely through me healed without a trace, I can't say that what you are telling me isn't possible. How come you aren't glowing now?"

"Well, after Wesker was dealt with, I came over to you. I didn't know what to do, until I thought, If this power was a gift to me, then maybe I can pass it on, and revitalize the person I love" he said, stopping to look her in the eyes.

"You… you love me, Chris?" she asked, blushing a little.

"Yes, I always have Jill. I'm not afraid to say it anymore, after I thought I lost you… it killed me inside knowing I would never be able to tell you. But now, I have been given a second chance, and I'm not going to let it pass me by."

"Oh, Chris… I love you too!" she squealed excitedly, embracing him.

They hugged for awhile, and then they broke off a little to look each other in the eye again. It began to feel a little awkward until Jill spoke up.

"Kiss me you big goof" she invited.

And they did. It was a long, tender kiss that had been waiting to burst out for all these years. They remained in the moment until they heard chopper blades above.

"Let's get out of here. What do you say, partner?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Yes, let's go home" she replied.

Chris picked Jill up and carried her bridal style, despite her complaints and giggling.

The two got outside of the castle and boarded the chopper. Jill slept on Chris's shoulder, as the chopper flew off into the beautiful sunrise.

_-Richard_


End file.
